Instincts Maternel
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: Quand les dieux décident de punir les chevaliers d’or et Athéna à leur façon ça donne un joli méli-mélo, un Scorpion au bord de la crise de nerf, des biberons qui volent et un Cancer qui pète un cable.


**Titre**: Instinct Maternel  
**Auteur**: Shadow Arashi  
**Fandom**: Saint Seiya  
**Pairing/Character**: centré surtout sur Deathmask mais les autres golds sont là  
**Rating**: PG  
**Mots**: 2047  
**Résumé**: Quand les dieux décident de punir les chevaliers d'or et Athéna à leur façon, ça donne un joli méli-mélo, des biberons qui volent et un Cancer qui pète un cable.  
**Warnings**: Humour et délire total. Voilà en gros ce qui vous attend. J'ai voulu prendre à contre pied une idée que j'ai vu dans plusieurs fics sur les golds et les chibi et puis je suis partit en live... On mixe le tout et ça donne ça. Absolument terrifiant.  
**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya et tous ses personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masami Kurumada. Je ne fais que jouer avec les chevaliers avant de les rendre à leur créateur. Enfin si l'idée est de moi par contre…

.

----

.

Aujourd'hui était un jour splendide au Sanctuaire.

La paix était revenue depuis quelque temps déjà, ainsi que tous ses habitants. Les anciennes fautes et rancunes avaient été pardonnées et oubliées et- bref, tout le monde a compris.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler cette tranquillité tant convoitée et enfin retrouvée.

- Mais enfin c'est pas possible ! Pourquoi elle refuse de manger c'te gamine ?!

- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?! Ch'ui pas nounou !

- Et ben moi non plus figure toi, ch'ui chevalier du Scorpion, pas du biberon !

- Euh… j'voudrais pas avoir l'air mais… la 'gamine' elle est en train de vomir sur le tapis là…

- QUOI ?!

Quoi que…

Ce fût sur ces cris et autres éructations qu'entrèrent les chevaliers du Bélier et de la Vierge dans la digne maison du Scorpion. Maison qui était en ce moment le théâtre d'une scène mémorable, unique dans les archives du Sanctuaire, qui pour le coup n'était plus si tranquille que ça.

Milo du Scorpion, armé d'un biberon rose, tentait vaillamment d'introduire la tétine en plastique dans la bouche d'un nourrisson à la chevelure violette étrangement familière tandis qu'Aiolia et Aldébaran, braves chevaliers sans peur qu'ils étaient, se portaient en soutien moral.

En somme c'était le capharnaüm le plus complet.

- Et bien, vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à lui faire boire son biberon ?

Demanda Shaka, qui pour une fois avait les yeux ouverts. De grandes cernes étaient nettement visibles sous ses prunelles bleues d'ordinaire si vives, preuve des souffrances que le chevalier de la Vierge avait dû subir récemment.

Il faut bien avouer qu'il avait dû se farcir la déesse pendant une semaine à lui tout seul et prenait enfin un repos bien mérité, repos qui n'avait pas encore effacé toutes les séquelles.

- Si tu crois que tu peux mieux faire, te prives surtout pas ! J'te la donne ! Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui leur a prit aux dieux de nous rendre une Athéna version couche culotte aussi !

Le fier Scorpion était au bout du rouleau et prêt à jeter l'éponge. Non vraiment, trop c'est trop. Déjà que la déesse leur avait pourri la vie une première fois, maintenant il fallait en plus qu'ils l'élèvent ! Et puis quoi encore ! A ce rythme ils allaient tous y passer !

- Je crois que c'était pour nous apprendre à profiter de la vie ou quelque chose dans ce genre… Ou bien c'était une punition pour qu'Hadès ne pique pas une crise parce qu'on à tous été ramener à la vie. J'ai pas vraiment fait attention, j'étais trop content d'être ressuscité, répondit Aiolia dans un bel effort pour aider son compagnon d'armes.

Mais comment elles font les mères avec leurs gosses ?! Et les bronzes qu'ont même pas la décence de venir nous aider, c'est une honte ! s'énerva Milo, qui de dépit tendit la jeune déesse à Mu. Tiens prend là, t'auras peut-être plus de chance que moi.

- Mais euh… bredouilla le Bélier, pour le coup totalement désemparé et visiblement prêt à renvoyer la déesse par téléportation illico presto dans les bras de Milo.

Le Scorpion ne dût son salut (c'est-à-dire ne pas avoir à reprendre Athéna) qu'à l'arrivée in extremis du chevalier des Poissons, suivit bien évidemment par celui du Cancer ainsi que, oh surprise, de Saga.

- Alors les chevaliers de la couche culotte, vous vous en sortez ?

- APRHODITE LA FERME !! lui répondirent quatre chevaliers en furie.

Seul Aldébaran eu la courtoisie de saluer les nouveaux venus, en bon ruminant placide qu'il était.

- Je crois que la réponse est non, hasarda un Aphrodite quelque peu surpris par tant de hargne.

A ses côtés les Gémeaux et le Cancer regardaient le spectacle avec un air navré.

- Ah elle est belle la chevalerie d'Athéna… Remarque, la déesse elle paye pas de mine non plus en ce moment… Deathmask ne pût s'empêcher de commenter en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il fût aussitôt la cible des regards meurtriers de ses collègues, à l'exception de Saga qui prit un air encore plus navré.

Il faut savoir que jusqu'à présent seul Deathmask et Saga n'avait pas encore eu à s'occuper de la déesse. Ils ne savaient probablement pas l'enfer que cela représentait. C'était une injustice flagrante que les autres chevaliers avaient bien l'intention de rectifier dès le moment opportun.

- Peut-être que vous devriez vous y prendre autrement, tenta Saga.

- Et bien si monsieur est si doué, essayes donc pour voir !

Mu, qui avait vu là l'occasion parfaite, tendit à son tour le bébé au chevalier des Gémeaux. Saga resta interdit devant sa déesse et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur quand Mu lui colla d'office Athéna dans les bras.

- Mais… !

C'est alors que faillit se produire un drame abominable. Saga, dans sa surprise, en oublia sa force et serra un peu trop fort la petite déesse qui poussa un cri de douleur. Ce fût tellement inattendu que le chevalier des Gémeaux en lâcha le nourrisson sous le choc.

Un concert de cri résonna entre les murs de la maison du Scorpion.

- ATHENA !!!!!!!!!!

L'irréparable allait se produire. Cette fois c'était sûr, Saga allait réussir sa tentative (bien qu'involontaire pour ce coup ci) de déicide.

Un éclair doré fendit l'air.

- Ageuh ?

La dite déesse contempla les adultes qui s'agitait autour d'elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils faisaient tant de bruit. Vraiment, où était le problème ? Elle était bien là où elle était.

Sous les yeux ahuri des chevaliers, leur petite Athéna (car ils l'aimaient bien malgré tout) était confortablement installée dans les bras du Cancer qui l'avait attrapé au vol à la vitesse de la lumière, La déesse semblait les toiser, l'air de dire « Il était temps qu'y en ai enfin un qui sache ce qu'il fait. »

- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! Vous êtes tous des empotés de première ma parole ! Même pas fichu de tenir un bébé correctement !

Deathmask voyait rouge. Lorsqu'il avait vu la déesse tomber des bras de Saga, son sang italien n'avait fait qu'un tour et tous les instincts maternels liés à son signe s'étaient réveillés d'un seul coup.

Le Cancer était passé en mode « mère poule ».

N'accordant plus un regard à ses compagnons, Deathmask se saisit du biberon que tenait toujours Milo (allez savoir pourquoi) et l'observa un instant.

- C'est quoi ce biberon de ## ?!# ?! Vous voulez la rendre malade ou quoi ? La température du lait doit être la même que celle du corps, pas à température d'ébullition ! Et puis c'est quoi comme lait que vous lui donnez ?

- Euh… du lactel ? Celui qu'on prend pour le petit déjeuner ? répondit Milo pour ses camarades qui étaient restés muet devant le spectacle inattendu d'un Cancer soudainement devenu la définition même de l'instinct matern- euh paternel.

S'en suivit une bordée de juron et d'insultes en italien que les chevaliers ne purent qu'encaisser sans pouvoir répliquer, totalement abasourdis.

Quoique que voir Deathmask, le terrible assassin du Sanctuaire, boucher les oreilles d'Athéna pendant qu'il les remettait fermement à leur place leur avait suffit pour rendre les armes.

Ils étaient trop occupés à étouffer leurs rires.

Rires qu'ils ravalèrent très vite devant le regard noir du Cancer. Qui eu cru qu'un crabe pouvait être plus terrifiant en mère chatte protégeant sa portée qu'en redoutable assassin ?

Deathmask se dirigea vers la cuisine de la huitième maison non sans leur avoir lancé un dernier regard meurtrier et chercha dans les placards du lait pour bébé que les chevaliers étaient censés avoir acheté au préalable, le tout sans lâcher Athéna un seul instant.

Et le plus incroyable c'est qu'il s'en sortait très bien le crustacé. Dés qu'il eu trouvé ce qu'il cherchait il prépara un nouveau biberon, jonglant habilement entre le bébé dans ses bras et les différent produits sans se soucier davantage des autres chevaliers qui le regardait faire, les yeux écarquillés.

Ils purent ainsi voir leur déesse se jeter avec gratitude sur le biberon fraîchement préparé et testé par Deathmask (c'est que quand il faisait quelque chose, il le faisait bien lui au moins et il n'était pas question qu'il donne un biberon trop chaud à sa déesse). Le Cancer faisait preuve d'une patience et d'une aisance saisissante pour qui connaissait l'homme qu'il (avait ?) était.

Ce fût donc dans un silence religieux qu'Athéna pût enfin remplir son estomac divin.

Une fois son repas terminé, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir en toute confiance dans les bras de cet adulte, le seul qui avait su la comprendre et prendre soin d'elle comme il fallait. Il faudra qu'elle s'en souvienne une fois devenu grande…

Avec un léger sourire qu'il n'avait pu contenir, Deathmask alla mettre la jeune déesse dans son lit (chaque maison du zodiaque devait posséder un lit adapté pour le petit bout de chou divin puisque les chevaliers se partageaient la tâche) et la borda avec application.

Il eu cependant la surprise de voir que tous les chevaliers étaient toujours figés sur place en le regardant bêtement lorsqu'il se retourna.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez ? leur lança le Cancer, soudain mal à l'aise.

Shaka, digne de son titre d'homme le plus proche de dieu, fût le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

- Par les trésors du ciel, celui qui disait que le Cancer était le signe de la famille n'avait pas tord en fin de compte !

Pour sa clairvoyance et sa sagesse, la Vierge se prit le biberon presque vide d'Athéna en pleine figure ainsi qu'un nouveau chapelet de jurons en italien.

Les chevaliers échangèrent un regard entendu, et hochèrent la tête.

.

C'est ainsi que Deathmask se retrouva seul chevalier habilité à prendre soin d'Athéna, élu à l'unanimité. Ce dernier râla pendant une demi-heure, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose car tout le monde savait qu'il ne refuserait pas, prédictions qui s'avérèrent exactes.

Le chevalier du Cancer sût pourtant se faire aider dans les moments difficiles en faisant preuve d'un esprit stratège remarquable, et personne ne pût y redire quand celui qui faisait tout le travail pour le reste de la chevalerie demandait par exemple qu'on le remplace le temps qu'il puisse manger un morceau.

Shion avait d'abord regardé cela d'un œil inquiet, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : Deathmask était le mieux à même de s'occuper de la déesse. Il ne l'avait pas cru au début mais il n'avait jamais vu le Cancer manquer à sa tâche. Son seul défaut, si l'on peut dire, était de trop surprotéger Athéna. Shion en était encore tout retourné.

Le Cancer prenait vraiment son rôle très au sérieux.

Cela faillit d'ailleurs coûter la vie au pauvre Pope (ben oui, il en fallait bien un et personne ne voulait le laisser prendre sa retraite…) quand Athéna prononça son premier mot.

L'innocente enfant divine était dans les bras du Cancer, comme à l'habitude, quand elle surprit Milo et Aiolia qui passaient par là et qui se croyant seuls, s'étaient plongés en pleine discussion sur l'attribution d'un nouveau surnom pour Deathmask. D'un commun accord ils avaient décidé que le surnom de 'Mama Cancer' (Italie oblige) était maintenant beaucoup plus adapté.

La petite fixa alors intensément l'italien avant de gazouiller un 'mama' entre deux éclats de rire satisfait.

Les conséquences furent épiques et d'ailleurs consignées dans les annales du Sanctuaire.

Pas moins de quatre chevaliers d'or finirent à l'infirmerie, dont le Lion et le Scorpion ainsi que le Poisson et le Capricorne qui eurent le malheur d'éclater de rire au moment fatidique. Shion faillit faire une syncope et trois bâtiments et une arène furent également sévèrement endommagés.

Il fût décidé d'un commun accord que seul Athéna serait autorisée à prononcer le mot tabou à partir de ce jour.

Shion pensa alors que la folie qui s'était emparée du Sanctuaire allait enfin se calmer et que bientôt, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et ils retrouveraient une Athéna capable de gouverner.

Bien mal lui en prit.

Il n'avait pas prévu que le second mot de la déesse serait 'papa'. Ou qu'il serait adressé à Saga.

Parfois Shion se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté de revenir à la vie…


End file.
